1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention lies in the category of tethered tops which represent toy tops that spin on a tethered string and return to the user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art indicates Salayka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,958, December, 1971 as having disk members. Kuhn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,701, June, 1980 indicates a threaded screw portion for assembling two return top halves. Asbury, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,151, February, 1931 indicates design portions replaceable on outside of return top. Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,373, February, 1972 has disk members.